HK-Aerial
' |image= |type= |manufacturer=Skynet |length=Varies between variants |width=Varies between variants |height=Varies between variants |emptyweight= |fullweight= |engine= |speed= |range= |ceiling= |armament=Varies between variants |crew= |passengers= |cargo= |role= |year= |affiliation=Skynet |feature=''See Appearances'' }} The term HK-Aerial refers to a wide variety of Skynet's large airborne VTOL-capable Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers. Featuring a devastating array of under-slung and wing-mounted lasers, missiles, and plasma cannons, the HK-Aerial is fearsome and terrifying to behold. Specification Often operating in support of ground sweeps by swarms of Series 800 Endoskeletons, they are one of the more dangerous targets for the members of the Resistance to engage.Terminator 2: Judgment DayTerminator 3: Rise of the Machines HK-Aerials can be brought down by shoulder fired surface to air missiles.Future War scenes in The Terminator and Terminator 2: Judgment Day Known variants There are light raiders seen patrolling the wastelands of the Future War,The Terminator massive and heavily armed ground support craft, as well as troop transport variants''The Terminator: Hunters and Killers'' which on occasion have been captured and subverted for use by the Resistance.The Terminator: Future ShockThe Terminator: Skynet''The HK-Aerial has been deployed in many configurations by both Skynet and the Soviet Artificial Intelligence MIR. In the timeline, an HK-Aerial is able to carry T-700 Terminator onboard.As demonstrated by the HK-Aerial merchandise from franchise. In the timeline, an HK-Aerial is able to store and carry a Spider Tank. Dragon '''CSM-300 A-1000 "Dragon"' is a variant of the HK-Aerial.The Terminator: 2029 (video game) Judging by its appearance, the Dragon is possibly the standard HK-Aerial as seen in the film and . HK-Bomber Aerial Recon Unit An HK-8475 Hunter-Killer Aerial Recon Unit is able to destroy a target from long distance.The Terminator Collectible Card Game HK-VTOL Continually engineering upgrades to the original design, a smaller, more agile air unit is available in a sleeker, more organic design with the HK-VTOL,Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season 1 DVD Commentary for the episode Dungeons & Dragons a unit powerful enough to carry a Boeing 747 jet engine in a cargo sling. Notes * The HK-Aerial was the very first Hunter Killer seen, appearing in the opening moments of the first film of Terminator series. * The HK was redesigned for Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Terminator Salvation and Terminator Genisys, which can be explained as a result of the alternation of the timelines in-universely. * In Terminator Salvation: Movie Preview, a HK Aerial from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines is depicted, rather than the Terminator Salvation HK Aerial. * In Terminator Salvation, the Air Transport is able to store two HK-Aerials. Appearances ;Films * The Terminator * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * Terminator Salvation * Terminator Genisys ;Comics * The Terminator (NOW Comics) * Terminator: All My Future's Past * Terminator: The Burning Earth * The Terminator: Hunters and Killers * The Terminator: The Dark Years * The Terminator: The Enemy Within * Superman vs. The Terminator: Death to the Future * Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Nuclear Twilight * Terminator 3: Before the Rise * Terminator 2: Infinity * Terminator: Revolution * Terminator Salvation: Sand in the Gears * Terminator Salvation: Movie Preview * Terminator/Robocop: Kill Human ;Novels * T2: The Future War * Dark Futures * Terminator Salvation: Cold War * Terminator Salvation: Trial by Fire ;Games * The Terminator: 2029 (video game) * The Terminator: Future Shock * The Terminator: Skynet * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (arcade game) * Terminator 3: War of the Machines * Terminator 3: The Redemption * Terminator Salvation (video game) * Terminator Genisys (video game) ;Television series * Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series References Category:Scale model Category:CGI